A mobile electronic device can be a tablet computer, cellular phone, including a smart phone, a dedicated personal digital assistant (PDA) with or without phone or data capabilities, an electronic reading device, a digital media player, or any other mobile device. In many instances, the terms “mobile device,” “hand held device” and “hand set” are interchangeable, both regarding to electronic devices available as information stores for personal contacts, calendar appointments, and the like. Since users often carry their mobile electronic devices with them throughout the day, the most popular covers for containing and protecting the devices are those that are compact and easy to use. Insecure or loose fitting covers interfere with the usability of the device, as do bulky covers.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.